


Ещё успеем...

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чаку 15, он управляет Страйкером с отцом, и они обитают с Райли в одном шаттердоме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё успеем...

Чак весь холодный под своей форменной футболкой. Райли, когда только-только стал пилотом, тоже пытался красоваться перед обитателями шаттердома, но Йенси быстро тогда вправил ему мозги. Повседневная жизнь не располагала к лёгкой военной экипировке, скорее к толстым свитерам, один из которых Райли сейчас натягивал на Чака. 

\- Да ты вконец охуел, Бэккет! – возмущённо прошипел Чак, как только его растрёпанная голова показалась из ворота. Вдохновлённый успехом, Райли молча продолжал. Сперва он хотел связать рукава свитера, имитируя смирительную рубашку – вот уже чего Чаку по жизни явно не хватало – но потом сжалился над парнем.   
\- Простынешь, кто меня будет тогда прикрывать в бою? – примирительно спросил он, зная, что польстит самолюбию Хэнсена. 

Чак презрительно фыркнул, задрав нос.   
\- Только ради спасения твоей задницы, старичок.   
Старым двадцатилетний Райли себя точно не чувствовал, но с Чаком по этому поводу не препирался, потому что Чак рядом с ним на самом деле был пацан пацаном. Вроде бы и обещал парень через пару лет вымахать в росте и стать пошире в плечах, но пока лишь обещал.   
Свитер, взятый из гардероба Райли, был ему чуть ли не по колено. Руки из рукавов тоже так и не показались. Тем не менее, Райли улыбнулся, довольный результатами своей работы. 

\- Теперь я могу идти, или ты ещё недостаточно меня облапал? – прохладным наигранно-аристократическим тоном спросил Чак, нетерпеливо взмахивая рукавом.   
\- Недостаточно, - согласился Райли, дёрнув Чака на себя и повалив его на кровать. 

\- Бэккет… блядь, сука… у меня же отец… дрифт… блядский… - с лёгкой паникой в голосе невнятно возмутился Чак.   
Райли разочарованно вздохнул, признавая, что против дрифта не попрёшь, и потёрся переносицей о шею Чака. Тот сдавленно всхлипнул. 

На самом деле, Райли уверен был, что Герк давно всё понимает, ещё и получше них, уж слишком часто он ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд старшего Хэнсена. Но если карательных мер до сих пор не последовало, это вовсе не значит, что их не последует, когда… 

\- Хочу, - категорично заявил Чак, краснея со скул до самых кончиков ушей. Райли не особенно нуждался в озвучивании этого факта, он и без того отлично чувствовал бедром, что Чак хочет.   
\- Успеем ещё, - неуверенно утешил он, осторожно подёргав Чака за пылающий кончик уха. Тот возмущённо мотнул головой.   
\- Сдохнем завтра все, - со взрослой, горькой серьёзностью опроверг Чак, - а я с тобой так и не трахнусь. 

Пару секунд они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом дружно фыркнули от смеха, хотя ничего особенно смешного в этой фразе не было.   
Райли потрепал Чака по волосам и немного передвинул, поудобнее устраиваясь под ним. Чак был лёгким, но выступающие тут и там кости как-то не располагали к уютному времяпрепровождению.   
\- Как ты Эврику вообще водишь? – удивился Райли, проследив ладонями изгиб поясницы Чака. Но тут же чувствительно получил кулаком под рёбра.   
\- О-ху-ен-но вожу, - заверил Чак. 

Наконец-то согревшись, он притих и спокойно лежал, обнимая Райли.   
А Райли гладил его по спине и думал, что «завтра все мы сдохнем» очень плохой аргумент. Явно не то, что хочет услышать от него Герк, если он вообще хоть что-то хочет слышать.


End file.
